A New Beginning
by yakayama
Summary: Hermione is raped and Severus comforts her. Does something more come from this?


A New Beginning

As Hermione awoke she felt dazed and couldn't feel her body. Looking around she began to panic, she didn't know where she was and she was all alone. As she viewed the ground she saw puddles of dark red liquid, it must be her blood. Lifting her head she saw a glimpse of the castle. She was hogtied she quickly got read of them. Pulling herself up she began to limp to the castle, wherever it was. Panting she couldn't walk another step; she passed out in one of the corridors. She blacked out soon after.

Many hours later she woke feeling very read sick. Leaning over the bed she retched. There as a foot that barely missed it, she wondered who it was. Looking up she saw it was Ron and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"Sorry" she said.

"Not your fault." he said leaning over to kiss her. When his lips touched her forehead she flinched.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Maybe you two should leave." Albus said to the two boys. "Hermione I want you to tell us everything you remember." he said as Professors McGonagall and Snape walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione practically growled.

"Miss Granger be nice, he's the one who found you."

"Now tell us everything."

"Well it all started in the library. I was alone reading a defense book, the door opened; I didn't know who it was. But I didn't see anyone so I went back to reading. Then someone came behind me and whispered, "I'm your biggest ear Mudblood."

Then he struck me in the back of the head with a pole, making me bleed. I went unconscious. Then when I came back to, my hands and feet were tied together. He started to lick my ear. Then he hit me hard in the face.

He started to rip my robes off, and then learning I had clothes on under them he became angry. He hit me numerous times. His long blond hair hung over his face but I still saw his blue-gray eyes. He pushed his pants to the ground, I saw his penis. He-he-he began to have intercourse with me quickly. It hurt so much. Then he ejaculated inside me, I could be pregnant.

Then he just left, left me for dead. I was hogtied and everything. I looked for my clothes but didn't find them. I was so scared, but I made it to the castle then I woke up here. She looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Wait you saw me n-n-naked?" she said.

"Yes Miss Granger believe me no more a pleasure for you then for me." Snape claimed.

Madam Pomfrey forced everyone out as she checked Hermione. "Just one more test." She performed the test and her eyes went wide and she ran out of the cubicle before Hermione could ask.

Hermione became scared alone. She covered herself up over the nose. As the curtain opened she screamed. There before her stood four worried adults, Harry and Ron must have been run out of the area.

"My dear I have some bad news, you are pregnant."

"How could you tell so soon- I'm what?"

"Pregnant and I learned a little trick in Healer's school."

At this news Hermione looked about at the other professors. Professor Snape showed the most anguish, although he tried not to show it.

After a few days she convinced the teachers she could go back to her classes. The first class was Potions. 'Damn, okay be strong.' She still hadn't told anyone but the teachers what had happened. Quickly she found a seat by herself and tried to get to work. But throughout the class she kept looking at either Snape's worry or Draco's snobby smirk. At the end of class she barely had her potion finished. She past Malfoy on her way up to the desk, "Loved last night." he whispered.

Once everyone else left she be placed her potion down, she was shaking. Turning around and covering her eyes she began to cry. "Hermione" Professor Snape muttered.

"Don't touch me." she ordered.

"Sorry Hermione, just trying to help." he whispered.

"Why are you calling me Hermione?"

"Special circumstances and nobody should go through what you went through."

"Thank you." she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He was uncomfortable at first then slowly his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm uncomfortable in the common rooms. I don't know what to do."

"Unless you're uncomfortable with it, you can probably stay with me in my private rooms."

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to explain to the Headmaster why."

"Thank you."

Severus knew how inappropriate this was but he also knew that it could wait to be spoken of. 'At least she is of age' he thought.

"Well how about you go to class and I'll talk to the Headmaster."

So Hermione went to her next class while Severus headed toward the Headmaster's office. Boy this was going to be a big argument.

"Headmaster, we need to speak."

"About what Severus?"

"Hermione Granger. She is scared even in her dorm room; she asked me if she could stay with me because I am the only one to make her comfortable."

"Well I must say this is unheard of… a student in the rooms of a professor of the opposite sex. But if it helps her then I guess I will allow it."

"Thank you Albus."

After Severus got her out of her class they went to get her things. Once they retrieved her things they began to organize them with Severus' things. Most Gryffindors were shocked that that she would trust Snape of all people.

"Professor where do I sleep?"

"Well let's see…" he stuttered wondering where she could sleep.

"I could sleep with you, unless…. I mean in the same bed," she finished.

"If it will help with the comfort." he lied.

"It will" she lied.

That day they spent getting use to each other and there new living conditions. That night Hermione told him she was going to bed early. He claimed so wasn't he? She went into the bathroom and changed. Once in bed they turned facing the opposite sides so as not to see each other so intimately.

"Goodnight Professor." Hermione whispered as she fell asleep.

"My child when we are sleeping in the same bed, call me Severus."

"Okay" she stuttered, "Goodnight Severus"

"Goodnight Hermione" he said as the heat slid through his body as he fell asleep.

Early the next morning Hermione awoke to a sticky goo in her underwear. 'Damn" she thought. Checking that Severus was still sleep, she got up to go to the bathroom to clean up. As she closed the door, he awoke, 'Shit' he thought. 'Haven't had this happen since I was a hormone driven teen.' Turning around he saw that Hermione wasn't there.

When Hermione came out of the bathroom he asked her to leave so he could get changed. Luckily she never saw the mess he made. Severus quickly jumped up and got dressed. 'You pervert.' he thought. 'First wet dream in twenty years and you have it over a seventeen year old student.'

Once again in all her classes she sat as far away from her peers as possible. She also didn't pay much attention to her teachers. Walking into potions class she knew everything was against her. As she walked in Professor Snape met her eyes and then they quickly looked away from each other.

"Miss Granger I would like to see you after class."

Malfoy stuck his tongue out and wiggled it toward her. Snape instantly took five points from Slytherin, this surprised everyone except Hermione.

Throughout the class there were awkward glances between them and a few blushes on both their parts. During class she worked tediously on her project, getting it done only minutes before the class was over. She stalled until everyone had left.

"Hermione"

"Yes"

"You're doing better today, I'm proud; it takes a lot to get past what you went through."

"You are?"'

"Can't a teacher be proud of a student who got through such a tragedy?"

"No I don't say it often, about this morning."

"I'm sorry sir."

"It happens to everyone believe me."

That night they were in his common rooms, he was grading papers while she studied. Except for the uncomforting stares it was an enjoyable evening. After dinner they were back to the rooms. Then after a while they went to sleep. This night proved to be unembarrassing.

A few weeks passed and alone in his common room. When they sat and talked about everything.

"Severus why are you being so kind?"

"Well I understand what you're going through to some extent."

"How?"

"Well I had a friend that went through this."

"Who?"

"Lily Evans."

"Harry's mom?"

"Yes. But don't tell him."

"Okay."

"What I do want to talk about is you. It's been about a month and I was wondering if you were ready to go back to the dorms."

"Please don't force me." she cried. "I hear enough at classes let alone my own dorm and I'm still scared something will happen. Soon I'll be showing and I don't want others to know, until they have to."

"You can stay here as long as you need."

"I don't know why but I must tell you about love and pregnancy." he sighed.

Letting out a deep breath he stood up and then sat beside her. "Well let's see, I have never done this before so… do you have any questions?"

"What's it like for the guy?" she asked.

'Damn pick the hardest to explain.' "Well it's hard to explain… His entire body begins to shake. Then there's a rush of excitement that goes through his body. Finally when he can't control it anymore he releases and his body is numb afterward."

"What does love feel like?"

"Like you're scared to be around them but at the same time you have to be around them. You love them for everything, even their faults. Thinking about them makes you sick but you're addicted to them. I've never truly been in love."

"Me either." she whispered. "One more question, may I kiss you?"

"What, why?"

"So I know what it's like to want it."

"No it's completely inappropriate."

"If you're sure." she said slightly seductive.

"One time" 'God it's been to long.'

Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As she pressed her lips against his he was pulled into a whirlwind of emotions. Twisting his arms around her waist he edged his tongue into her mouth. When their lips met there was a strike of electricity shooting through them. As an urge of desire began to overcome him he pushed her away.

"Stop"

"Why?" she asked dreamily.

"I said a kiss… it's going too far."

"I understand."

In silence both mustered what they were feeling. They each walked to their side of the bed. Facing in opposite sides they removed their clothes, dressed, and climbed into bed. Still contemplating everything that night both fell asleep quickly.

Early the next morning Severus awoke. Thinking Hermione wasn't in his chambers; he pushed the covered and his pajama pants off and itched his hardness. "Damn dreams" he said.

Looking toward the wall he viewed Hermione coming out of the bathroom, wet and naked. For what seemed like forever they stared at each other. Oblivious that he other was becoming deeply aroused. Finally Severus was able to turn away, Hermione soon did the same.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Don't it's my fault. I'm the adult I'm to blame. Hurry and get dressed." he said pulling on a pair of pants. "Go casual we have a few things to discuss."

"What?"

"Well like what just happened."

Soon after they finished dressing, they walked to the common room. Once they reached the common room, Severus wondered why he was doing this. He chose to sit across from Hermione.

"Hermione first of all what just happened can never leave this room. I could get in a lot of trouble no matter whose fault it is. Look at me" he said this while lifting her head. "I'm not mad, but it can never happen again. I let it get out of control, especially last night."

"If I ask you a question will you be honest?"

"Yes"

"That kiss… I know it can't happen again, but did you like it."

"Truthfully yes, but t shouldn't of happened."

"If we like each other why can't we be together?"

"It's not right. I'm your teacher, and you're still a child."

"Damnit I am not a child. I lost that the night Malfoy took it and now I'm carrying his child. Fuck the law do what's in your heart."

"Hermione I wish I could." he sighed then he stood up and sat beside her on the couch.

"Please no one needs to know, but right now I need someone to show me they love me."

"Shhh don't cry I love you." he whispered as he pulled her close.

As their eyes met he leaned down closer to her and her neck stretched toward him. Their lips met in the middle with fireworks sounding all around them. Soon he edged his hands up her shirt, fumbling to remove her bra. Stroking her breasts from the middle to the outer ring.

"Mhhm…"she moaned.

Pushing away gently, she slid her shirt over her head, revealing her already hardening stomach. Then she quickly shrugged her bra off. Gazing over her smooth bare flesh, Severus had a shiver pass through him.

Sliding over to him she pushed her hands under his shirt. Letting her hands roam, she touched his lips with hers, which were now red and swollen. Carefully she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Penetrating every craves. Torturing his every being at her speed. Slowly she pulled his shirt off, letting it cascade to the floor. Trying to regain their breath, she followed his gentle hair line into his pants with one small pointer finger.

Carefully she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, then letting her grip loose she dropped then she let them drop to the floor. Gently she followed the elastic band of the y-fronts. Pushing one finger under he band just briefly to watch him flinch.

"More…" he groaned.

"Like this?" she questioned as she slid her hand in the y-fronts and played with his pubic hair.

"Ahh…" he moaned.

"Thought so…" She laughed.

Quietly she slipped her bottoms off, revealing her bare skin. Severus gawked at her naked body.

"Damn" Severus swore.

"You like what you see?" she asked seductively.

All he could do was close his eyes and nod, he stroked her bare body. As he did this he felt blood rushing to his erect penis. Seductively she began stroking his scrotum watching him squirm made her boil over for him.

"Bedroom." he stated.

"Bedroom" she agreed.

Chasing her into the bedroom, he picked her up and spinning around fell flat on his back on top of the bed. Leaning over him she ran her hands through his hair, and passionately kissing him everywhere. Both simultaneous moaned in ecstasy.

"I want you now." Severus groaned.

Flipping Hermione on her back he smirked. Rubbing his hands through her womanhood, so as to cause slickness. Heavily staring into their eyes, desire engulfed them, and they fell into another heated kiss. Softly she began pumping his shaft.

"I can't wait." he whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she hissed.

"Mhhm…." he groaned as he entered her. Quickly he pumped his manhood into her.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you" he moaned.

As he slid out of her she arched her back, trying to keep the heat inside her. Roughly he pushed into her again. Feeling her muscle contract again and again. He caressed her body making his hardness tense. Breathing heavily she began to quake. He felt his testicles throb and his shaft thicken as hot white fluid streamed out and raced through her body. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, they fell asleep together.

Hours later they awoke in each others arms. This reminded them of their excursion earlier.

"I love you, forever." she whispered.

"Don't promise something you can't keep."

"I'm not lying. I want to be with you always."

"Always" he murmured falling back to sleep.

~Flash Forward~

"Aghh…." Hermione shrieked. "Damn pull the kid out already."

"Push…"

"I am" she grunted.

With one last push she collapsed against the pillows panting. Looking up she saw a beautiful baby boy.

"One thirty-six a.m. you have a baby boy."

The door swung open and a nurse with a young girl walked in. Handing the child to Severus the nurse left.

"Charlotte, look at your baby brother." Hermione said softly.

Severus looked at the baby boy and then kissed Hermione's head. "Forever." he whispered.

"Forever." she whispered back.


End file.
